


Confession: I Fell for the Mad King

by jenilynn998200



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenilynn998200/pseuds/jenilynn998200
Summary: How I feel watching Ryan





	

My heart stops

Your eyes dance

You don't even know I'm watching

Hanging on your every word

You talk to me

Stare into my heart

I'm just a part of your audience

A plain face in a sea of beauty

Even if we met

You'd never truly see me

And I'd never have the courage

To show you my true self

How could I tell you

Just how deep I feel?

How could I put into words

The emotions that you've unlocked?

I can't breathe

Heartbeats skip

Your voice vibrates through me

I can feel myself melt in your words

Through the web

I watch your life

Behind a lit screen you touch my soul

In front of millions of others

Then you return to your life

And I pretend you've not changed me

Because a King has stolen my heart

His charming madness overtaken me


End file.
